Kirā
by Aiko Natssume
Summary: Tras dos años Kidd sigue siendo el hombre de malas pulgas. Nada más terminar un alianza, inútil para él, Kidd se dirige a su cuarto de aquel túnel situado en el sub-suelo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando entre en su dormitorio? -Time Skip- KiddxO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Hola a todos! ^^ Aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic que me vino a la cabeza un día tranquilo xD En esta ocasión será un fic de tan solo dos capítulos. Un two-shot :3 Un KiddxO.C. La O.C. se llama Butchi, es una mujer de 23 años cabello negro con mechas rojas al final de las puntas mide 1,85 y es esbelta. El titulo significa "La asesina" en japonés. ¡No les distraigo más! ¡Disfruten del fic y nos vemos abajo! ^^**

* * *

Caminaba por los oscuros y fríos pasillos del sub-suelo de aquella isla, más adelante suyo se encontraba su primero de abordo, Killer. Acababan de formar una alianza con Hawkins y el estúpido y molesto Scratchmen Apoo. En aquellos precisos instantes se encontraba muy irritado y enfadado, cualquier cosa le haría estallar y matar a alguien, ¿por qué hacer una alianza con el hombre qué tenía teclas en los dientes? ¡Era patético! Además, le caía muy mal, nada más verlo en Sabaody supo que lo odiaría y que, si le era posible, bailaría sobre su tumba.

-¿Qué ocurre Kidd?- le preguntó Killer parándose y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo- no te ves de buen humor

-No entiendo por qué hemos tenido que hacer una alianza con esos dos… con Hawkins lo acepto, ¡pero con ese gilipollas…!- golpeó una pared- lo mataría.

-Debes tranquilizarte- le dijo calmadamente, llevaba tanto tiempo con su capitán que verlo de esa manera no le atemorizaba- ellos, son sin duda los más fuertes de los once Supernova, créeme, hemos hecho muy bien uniéndonos a ellos.

-Tsk… - el pelirrojo se adelantó encaminándose a su dormitorio...

* * *

Aquellos pasillos eran realmente oscuros y grandes, allí mismo podrían vivir millones de personas tranquilamente. Todo eso era como una base oculta. Delante de él se encontraban dos pasillos, uno que llevaba a la izquierda y otro que llevaba a la derecha, cogió el lado izquierdo ya que su dormitorio se encontraba por ahí.

Nada más entrar cerró la puerta tras él, comenzó a quitarse las prendas que le molestaban, empezando por aquel brazo que se había hecho con cosas que habría atraído con su Akuma no Mi. Su abrigo acabó tirado en algún rincón de la habitación, suspiró agotado y se quitó sus zapatos y se tumbó en la cama cerrando por unos instantes los ojos.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y tras unos segundos, cerrarse silenciosamente. Supuso que era Killer pero le extrañaba que él entrara en su dormitorio, ¿algo grave tal vez? Justo en esos instantes sintió un peso en su cuerpo, no era mucho peso, pero sabía que era de una persona… de una mujer. Respiró hondo, una mujer, podía apreciar el aroma de una mujer. No era un aroma desagradable para él, cosa que era realmente difícil, ya que nada más tener a una mujer cerca su aroma a perfume le asqueaba. Era un aroma… ¿cómo decirlo? Llamativo, picante… Escuchó un sonido metálico y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que haces, mujer?- preguntó con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios, aquella mujer le estaba apuntando con una pistola apuntando a la frente de este.- ¿Acaso crees qué me vas a poder matar con eso?

La mujer sonrió.

-Hombres… siempre creen que son mejores que las mujeres… eres un machista- le habló con un tono excitante para Kidd.

-Ahora veras- estaba por levantar su brazo pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, una fuerza mucho mayor que la suya. Miró fijamente a la pelinegra- ¿tienes algo que ver con esto, mujer?

-Vaya… te ves enojado~- canturreó divertida- y sí, me comí la Bekutoru Bekutoru*** **no Mi

-¿Bekutoru Bekutoru no Mi?-repitió- no me suena pero me parece interesante. ¿Qué quieres?

-Me llamo Butchi… y me han pedido que te mate

El miedo no se mostró en el rostro del pelirrojo, ¿cuántas veces había oído a la gente que querían verlo muerto? Ya había perdido la cuenta, que ahora, una mujer tan… delicada se encontrara apuntándole con una pistola apunto de apretar el gatillo no le aterraba. Le parecía interesante… y mucho.

-Vaya… ¿Quién quiere matarme esta vez, Butchi?- esta vez la llamó por su nombre haciendo sonreír a la ojiazul.

-Bueno… no debería decirlo pero creo que se trataba de un tal… Scratchmen Apoo…

Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para encender una parte de Kidd que muy pocos conocían y seguían vivos… era la parte del pelirrojo más asesina que podía encontrarse en kilómetros de distancia. Sin pensárselo dos segundos con una fuerza sobre-humana consiguió levantar uno de sus brazos golpeándola fuertemente, a Butchi le pilló tan inoportuno que tras el impacto acabó golpeándose con la pared que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Tsk… -con su puño se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su labio, aquel golpe le había dado en todo el rostro partiéndole el labio- maldito… -murmuró mientras escupía un poco de sangre y miró enfadada

-Así que ese desgraciado quiere matarme- dijo más para él que para ella- pues ahora mismo voy a matar a su "amiguita"- hizo crujir sus nudillos y comenzó a acercarse amenazante a ella.

Butchi no tenía miedo, aun con esa sonrisa de puro sádico no apartó la mirada del de la tez pálida. Llevaba muchos años en aquel negocio, sabría apañárselas para acabar con lo que había empezado que era, claramente, matar a Eustass Kidd. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella hizo que, un vector, invisible para el pelirrojo, le asestara un golpe en el costado izquierdo tirándole al suelo.

-Mierda… los vectores- se tocó el costado izquierdo y puso una mueca de dolor, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran tanta fuerza?

-Exacto- se levantó- te doy la enhorabuena eres el primero en muchos años que consigue golpearme… pero ahora yo te ganaré. No sabrás por donde vienen mis ataques- sonrió.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, mujer!

Activó su Akuma no Mi haciendo que todos los objetos metálicos de la sala se acercaran a su brazo derecho convirtiéndolo en un inmenso brazo metálico. Con una velocidad y fuerza espectacular golpeó a Butchi, sonrió superior al saber que su golpe había acertado pero… su sonrisa se borró al ver que la mujer estaba siendo protegida por algo transparente.

Otro golpe por parte de Butchi consiguió hacer escupir sangre a Eustass haciéndole retroceder unos pasos. Furioso, la golpeó otra vez pero tan solo consiguió rozarla. La habitación comenzaba a quedarse pequeña para la batalla y uno de los golpes de Butchi hizo que una pared se rompiera. Cuando el humo desapareció la morena disparó con su pistola justo al corazón, su fallo no podía fallar era muy buena con la puntería. Sonrió al ver que su bala estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo pero para sorpresa de ella se detuvo.

-¿Q… qué?- sorprendida miró a Kidd- ¿tienes algo que ver con esto…?- le preguntó molesta

-Me ibas a matar… ¿sin saber que mi Akuma no Mi es la del magnetismo?- Butchi frunció el ceño- ¡te la devuelvo!

La bala cambió de rumbo acercándose peligrosamente a la ojiazul, aquello la pilló por sorpresa y, sin poder evitarlo, la bala rozó su brazo izquierdo haciéndola sangrar.

-Tsk… mal nacido…- cayó al suelo mientras que su mano derecha tocaba el lugar de la herida.

-¡Dime por qué te contrató ese asqueroso de Apoo!

-¡Yo que sé!- le gritó jadeando- ¡hace unos días me llamó y me dijo que quería verte a tres metros bajo tierra!

-¿Hace unos días…?- Kidd comenzó a pensar, la alianza había sido formada hoy… era muy posible que Apoo no hubiera tenido tiempo para romper su pedido

-¡Sí!- gimió de dolor la muchacha

Aquel pequeño y a la vez excitante sonido llamó la atención de Kidd mirándola, se encontraba se rodillas en el suelo jadeando y algo sudada… Algo dentro de él nació y sin cambiar de expresión se acercó a ella y cuando quedó en frente de ella se agachó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarse a los ojos, aunque pareciera un juego de niños ninguno de ellos quería perder aquella competición de miradas llenas de odio y de cierta… ¿sensualidad?

Como si tuviera un gran apetito se abalanzó a los labios de la morena besándolos con voracidad y con deseo… mucho deseo. La otra no intentó alejarse de él, es más, seguía aquel beso con la misma voracidad y pasión que él otro. Ignorando su brazo herido abrazó el musculado cuello del de la piel pálida y acercando más ambos cuerpos siguió besándole con más intensidad.

Kidd colocó a chica debajo de él y comenzó a, literalmente, arrancarle las ropas dejándolas hechas girones y tirándolas en algún rincón de la oscura habitación. Se detuvo unos segundos para mirar el cuerpo de la morena, no estaba nada mal… tenía una generosa y grande delantera sus caderas parecían delicadas y sus piernas eran largas y, como solían decir muchos hombres, interminables. Pasó sus ásperos dígitos por los pezones de Butchi endureciéndolos al poco.

-Mhn…- reprimió un gemido y arqueó levente la espalda al notar la lengua del pelirrojo recorrer sus senos mientras con sus pálidas manos acariciaba las piernas y las ingles.

Siguió con aquella parte mordiéndola y chupándola hasta que se cansó de ella, si apartarse de ella siguió lamiendo el abdomen de la muchacha quien jadeaba e intentaba reprimir gemidos que acababan en suspiros realmente excitantes. Su lengua llegó al ombligo y comenzó a sacar y meter su lengua en este cada vez más rápido simulando la penetración.

-A…ah…- la ojiazul tenía espasmos en los dedos de sus pies que se contraían y se relajaban a cada movimiento de Kidd.

No tardo mucho en quitarse las ropas de abajo y sacar su miembro de su prisión de tela, Butchi, con descaro, miró el miembro que tenía delante de ella. Era enorme… aquella pieza estaba dura, y mucho, lo miró a los ojos suplicándole que lo metiera de inmediato. No aguantaba más, ella también estaba excitada y mucho.

Al ver aquella mirada suplicante no lo dudó ni un segundo y se introdujo en ella sin ningún cuidado ya que, por una parte supuso que aquella hermosa mujer no era virgen. Un sonoro gemido hizo que el otro que la mirara. Estaba sonrojada, con la boca medio abierta dejando entrar más oxígeno a sus pulmones y con el sudor perlando su cuerpo. Realmente exquisito.

Comenzó con el vaivén, unos movimientos rápidos y algo brusco que hacían gemir de pasión a la muchacha. Apoyó cada una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de la chica y con impulso fue más rápido. Ambos gemían, ella más alto que él, pero se podía notar como ambos estaban disfrutando. El aire estaba cargado y un aroma muy peculiar se podrá presenciar, el aroma a sexo. Le agarró una de sus piernas y la levantó para poder introducirse mejor en ella y poder ir más rápido.

-B…bastardo…- dijo entre gemidos la muchacha suelta- la pierna….

-Si hago eso no podré… ir más rápido, preciosa- le dijo y al ver la cara que puso sonrió triunfante y siguió con sus embestidas.

* * *

El clímax llegó para ambos, al mismo tiempo. Una oleada de placer recorrió sus cuerpos, jadeantes se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada Kidd cogió a Butchi y la tumbó en la cama, fue hacia los girones de ropa de la morena y cogió algunos.

-¿Qué haces…?- le preguntó la chica

-Calla- nada más decir eso acercó su mano con las vendas a la herida de la chica y se lo vendó como pudo.

-… vaya, ¿sabes medicina?

-Eres una mujer pesada

-Y tú un hombre antipático.

Sin decir nada más ambos se acostaron en la cama y cerraron los ojos para dormir tras una larga sesión de sexo.

* * *

***La Akuma no Mi de Butchi: esta Akuma no Mi te permite tener brazos invisibles de un tamaño enorme, pueden destrozar a humanos con un poco de fuerza. Son de 2 metros de largo y protegen a Butchi de cualquier amenaza. **

**Bueno~ ¿qué les pareció? Lo sé, ¿demasiado lemon tal vez? ¬w¬ Como saben este fic tendrá otro cap por ser un two-shot. Espero que les haya gustado este corto capítulo xDD pero creo que la parte del lemon recompensa, ¿no? xDDD pronto subirá la continuación. Espero sus reviews! ^-^**

**¡Besitos! **


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este fic! xD espero que les haya gustado el lemon w Ante todo quiero aclarar que One Piece no me pertenece si no ha Oda-san. Dicho esto espero que disfrutéis con la segunda parte de este two-shot, ¡es el final! Nos leemos abajo~ **

* * *

Tal vez aun no fuera de día, pero su cuerpo le reclamaba despertarse. Ya no tenía sueño y era absurdo malgastar el tiempo intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama más una sensación de dolor le recorrió la parte de su brazo herido, la sangre había cesado pero tenía que lavarse cuanto antes aquella herida si no quería que empeorara. Miró al pelirrojo que descansaba aun en la cama, dormía como un tronco. Podría matarlo ahora pero… algo dentro de ella se lo impidió.

Avanzó hacia una puerta y la abrió era un baño, perfecto, tenía que darse un baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a desnudarse dejando la ropa en el lavabo que, para estar echas girones podía usarlas. Se miró el vendaje que le había hecho el pelirrojo, horas atrás, toco suavemente la tela rojiza y se la quitó tirándola al suelo. Tras meterse en la ducha dio al agua caliente, una sensación agradable y reconfortable recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre seca y la suciedad era arrastrada por el agua hasta desaparecer por la alcantarilla.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que la morena salió de la ducha con la toalla pegada a su cuerpo, vio que la habitación estaba iluminada, Kidd se había despertado. Lo encontró de pies, con su pecho al descubierto y unos bóxers oscuros eran lo único que tenía puesto.

-Necesito ropa- le dijo Butchi- la mía la rompiste.

-¿Ropa? ¿Por qué piensas que te voy a dar ropa, mujer?

-Porque si no me la das tendré que ir desnuda por la calle- le contestó tranquilamente, estar con tan solo una corta y ajustada toalla delante de él no le incomodaba

-Es una tentación…

-Oh, vamos, eres un maldito pervertido

Sin decir nada Kidd sacó una camiseta blanca de un pequeño armario, la ojiazul esperaba a que le diera la camiseta, tenía algo de frío y quería marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. Pero el capitán de la tripulación Piratas de Kidd no se la entregó, si no que la tiró a la cama, algo lejos del alcance de la mujer.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te he pedido que me la des? Eres muy poco amable con las mujeres Kidd…- le dijo mientras miraba como este se acercaba a ella- tan solo es un favor que te he pedido.

-Es tan solo que me parece absurdo que te pongas una camiseta cuando te va vaya a quitar yo dentro de unos segundos, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Butchi no se alejó de él y le sostuvo la mirada, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Kidd, conocía a los hombres en aquellos aspectos. Pero por otra parte… deseaba que el pelirrojo siguiera acercándose a ella, ¿por qué mentir? Quería hacerlo… y preferiblemente en la ducha, eso le daba un toque más erótico a las cosas… Se relamió los labios y se dirigió al baño siendo seguido del pirata.

El de la tez pálida estaba ansioso de hacerla suya, era una mujer que, para él, estaba muy buena… Aquellas curvas eran hipnotizantes, sus piernas eran largas e interminables, tenía un trasero muy buen formado y llamativo, tenía unos pechos que sin duda eran lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella alta mujer pero lo que más le gustaba era la capacidad que tenía esta para mantenerle la mirada y hablarle sin que le temblaran las piernas. Tan solo los de su tripulación y algunos –muy pocos- del alto mando de la Marina eran capaces de hablarle sin sentir miedo. Pero ahora la conocía a ella que le hablaba como quien le habla a un simple hombre y Eustass Kidd no era un simple hombre.

Siguió cada movimiento de la moreno, esta se quitó la toalla y la tiró al suelo y acto seguido se metió en la ducha invitándole a entrar con ella. Con la mayor rapidez que pudo se quito sus bóxers y se metió con ella en la ducha, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del baño.

-Eres muy predecible Eustass~ - pegó su espalda a la pared fría del baño mientras seguía mirando al pelirrojo.

No estaba nada mal, ¿por qué mentir? Estaba muy bien… aquel cuerpo pálido era realmente apetitoso, unos músculos bien formados, unos hombros fornidos y grandes, alguna cicatriz en su cuerpo –lo cual hacía más interesante ese hombre a Butchi- y sin vacilar ni tan si quiera bajó su mirada hacia el miembro de Kidd. Sin duda era grande… se relamió los labios y volvió a mirarle a los ojos y comprobó que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella, examinarla.

-Los hombres somos algo débiles ante los instintos- dijo tras terminar de examinar cada centímetro de la pelirroja

Butchi rió bajito.

-Además, estás demasiado buena, ningún hombre en su sano juicio te dejaría marcharte desnuda- una de sus manos pálidas agarró uno de los mechones de pelo de la mujer y lo tocó.

-Es un alago, ¿verdad?- preguntó la morena mientras paseaba dos de sus dedos por el bien formado pecho del pirata.

-Uno de los mejores, al menos viniendo de mí.

Era algo irónico, ambos deseaban hacerlo pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraban allí, hablando de un tema absurdo mientras cada uno tocaba una parte del cuerpo del otro. La tensión sexual era notable, los dos querían besarse hasta dejarse sin aliento.

La asesina agarró el cuello del pelirrojo y acercó su rostro al suyo, no aguantaba más debía besarlo. Rozó provocativamente los labios de Kidd haciéndole sonreír con superioridad, compartían el mismo aliento y sus rostros estaban a unos milímetros del otro. Se besaron con ansiedad y desesperación, intentando conseguir el dominio pero, por alguna extraña razón Kidd era muy experto.

Algo dentro de Butchi la hizo sentir rara, tal vez era aquel beso tan delicioso o tal vez el hecho de pensar que alguien podría haber besado a Kidd antes que ella. No le gustaba eso. Profundizó más el beso sorprendiendo al de la tez pálida pero no se dio por vencido y siguió con aquella lucha.

El aire era necesario y ambos se separaron jadeantes aunque, un pequeño hilo de saliva los seguía uniendo. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres te has besado?- le preguntó sin miramientos la ojiazul.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa?- una sonrisa burlona y superior se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo.

-Tsk… ¡no es eso! El solo hecho de que hayas besado a otra mujer me sorprende. Solo es curiosidad

-¿Y tú? ¿Con cuántos hombres te has besado?

Butchi sonrió al oírle preguntar eso.

-Muchos, creo que más de 50… mi trabajo es de matar y primero tengo que seducirlos…

-¿Te los follas?- preguntó molesto

-¿Qué?

-Te he preguntado que si te follas a los que vas a matar

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad Eustass?

-¡Respóndeme!

La brusquedad del pirata hizo que la chica le contestara:

-Sí, con algunos sí.

Kidd era alguien al que, sin esforzarse mucho, se le podía hacer enfadar. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de pensar que alguien antes que él habían hecho suya a la morena. Porque por alguna egoísta razón Butchi, la misma mujer que había intentado matarle, era suya.

Agarró a la ojiazul por las caderas y con brusquedad le dio la vuelta pegándola a aquella blanca y fría pared. De aquella manera la mujer parecía más indefensa y resultaba excitante, le acarició la espalda con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra agarraba los finos brazos de Butchi por encima de su cabeza. Acercó sus labios el hombro herido de la asesina y besó suavemente el pañuelo que cubría la herida. Se alejó de aquel brazo y comenzó a lamer cada porción de piel que se encontraba, era suave y cálida, por un momento se sintió extraño al haber herido aquella deliciosa piel, comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas en todas partes.

-Mhn… - Butchi jadeaba cada vez que el otro mordía suavemente su piel, era agradable.

Cuando se cansó de aquella parte del cuerpo, bajó su lengua hacia el sur hasta llegar a las nalgas de la ojiazul, les dio una pequeña mordida a ambas y azotó una suavemente haciéndola gruñir de placer. Sus manos se pasearon por sus largas piernas eran muy bonitas y con un toque atlético. Llegó el momento en el que Kidd no pudo resistir más y se introdujo lentamente en Butchi.

No pudo reprimir el primer gemido, al que muchos otros les seguirían, estaba tan excitada como el pelirrojo y necesitaba que el otro se introdujera completamente en ella pero iba tan despacio que su cordura estaba perdiéndose…

-¿A… a qué esperas…?- le preguntó impaciente mientras intentaba buscar más contacto- no soy de cristal…

-Eres mía- le dijo repentinamente tras haberse introducido completamente en ella.

La ojiazul lo miró de reojo sorprendida nunca nadie le había dicho eso y algo dentro se sintió lleno y cálido. La primera estocada fue lenta, demasiado lenta.

-Kidd… ah… m… más rápido- dijo entre gemidos mientras el pirata le masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

-Dilo…- dijo entre un jadeo mientras se movía lo más despacio que podía- dilo y me moveré…

Butchi sabía a qué se refería y mientras disfrutaba de aquel masaje en uno de sus pechos dijo:

-Soy tuya…

No lo dudó ni un segundo y comenzó con un vaivén más intenso haciéndola gemir más alto, dejándole la garganta seca del placer. Ambos sabían que el final estaba cerca, un fuerte cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo. Con un sonoro gemido, por parte de ambos, llegaron al clímax a la vez dejándolos jadeantes.

Lo hicieron dos veces más en las que Kidd aprovechó para probar nuevas posturas que le encantaban. Mientras seguían con su fantástico "deporte" el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos perlándolos con gotitas de la dulce agua.

* * *

¿Cuántas horas podrían haber pasado? ¿Tal vez tres? ¿Cuatro? Ninguno de los dos le daba mucha importancia a las horas perdidas en la ducha pero… ¿perdidas? Por supuesto que no, habían sido las mejores horas aprovechadas de sus vidas. Y eso, no lo podía negar ninguno de los dos porque habían disfrutado y mucho.

Kidd andaba por delante de la ojiazul, sabiendo a donde se dirigía. ¿Hacia dónde? Hacia el cuarto del asqueroso de Scratchmen Apoo, el pelirrojo quería una explicación de todo.

-¿A dónde vamos Eustass?- le preguntó Butchi poniéndose a su altura y mirándole, la escasa luz no le permitías verlo bien.

-A por el hombre que te contrato- dijo secamente.

-¿Te refieres a Apoo?- el otro asintió- está bien…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde hacía un día había transcurrido la reunión. El pirata entró bruscamente sobresaltando al hombre que se hallaba sentado en una silla mientras que sus pies se encontraban descansando en la mesa. Con una edad de veintinueve años y con una altura muchísimo mayor que la de Kidd, Scratchmen Apoo, se levantó de su asiento algo molesto.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces Eustass!?- le preguntó enfadado por el repentino susto.- ¡Estaba durmiendo!

-Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, solo quiero que me expliques una cosa…

La morena entró en la sala dejando al mayor algo sorprendido, ¿qué hacía ella allí y Kidd no estaba muerto? Sus temores se juntaron dándole a entender a Apoo que le habían pillado.

-Oh vamos… ¿deberás crees que…? ¡Kidd somos amigos! ¡Jamás te haría eso! Yo sabía que no iba a matarte.

-Ya claro- el de la tez pálida lo miró muy mal- y por eso contratas a una asesina especialista que no ha fallado nunca en sus encargos…

-¿Le has contado tú todo eso?- preguntó el otro a la ojiazul quien se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaba la gran mesa.

-Claro, como no me diste la parte del dinero acordado no me interesaba mucho matarlo así que le conté bastantes cosas…

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres una profesional!

-Lo seré si me pagas.

El capitán pirata los miraba, era algo divertido ver al pirata que tanto le irritaba siendo insultado por aquella curiosa mujer. Durante toda la conversación que mantuvieron ambos no paró de mirarla, se fijó en los gestos que hacía al hablar, el movimiento de sus labios y las expresiones que se dibujaban en su rostro. Se sentía hipnotizado y le costaba dejar de mirarla.

Cuando vio que la ojiazul se levantaba de su asiento supo que era hora de marcharse, las últimas palabras que pudo oír fueron: _"rompo el trato". _La siguió, no quería que se marchara, los pasillos eran demasiado oscuros para ver a más de un metro de distancia con lo cual, tuvo que guiarse con su propio oído hasta que al final la encontró. La agarró del brazo haciéndola detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó mirándole.

-Ya te lo dije antes Butchi, eres mía…- una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su compañera.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos largos meses desde que Kidd y Butchi tuvieron aquel encuentro en la habitación del pelirrojo. Desde aquel día la morena había sido nombrada nakama de los Piratas De Kidd, ninguno de los tres tripulantes dijeron nada ni preguntaron nada sobre la nueva integrante. Todos sabían que la vida privada de su capitán había que respetar a no ser que quisieran acabar bajo toneladas de metal.

En cuanto a Butchi, se sintió bien recibida al conocer a todos los tripulantes, eran buenos con ella… desde aquel día que le pidió de una manera poco acertada ser su nakama se sintió en un sitio donde poder estar siempre… que nadie se lo quitaría, nunca había estado con tanta gente sin tener que matarlos… Tenía un lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Era una noche clara, ninguna nube en el cielo, la luna estaba llena dejando un resplandor plateado en toda la expansión del océano, algunos rayos de aquella luz plateada se introdujeron, traviesos, por una pequeña ventana iluminando a los dos amantes que se encontraban tapados por una pequeña sábana blanca.

Los dos estaban repletos de sudor, jadeantes y desnudos dando a entender lo que había pasado allí lo que había pasado minutos antes. Se encontraban mirándose a los ojos con tanta intensidad que se podía palpar la pasión que sentía uno por el otro.

-Cada día eres más bruto Eustass…

-Pero aun así te gusta- se acomodó colocando su cabeza en la almohada y puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Sí, sí- no podía apartar la vista del pelirrojo algo dentro de ella le llamaba mucho la atención de aquel hombre y sentía algo agradable al hacerlo con él… - Kidd…

-¿Mhn?- sus ojos estaban cerrados pero aun así seguía despierto.

-Yo… te amo…

Las palabras salieron solas de sus labios, y sentía que su corazón iba más rápido, ¿acaso era tan grande su amor por aquel molesto pirata? Un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas esperando que el otro le dijera algo. Tan solo la agarró y la tumbo encima de él besándola con mucha pasión dándole a entender a la morena que él también correspondía a ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué te parece otra ronda?- dijo tras separarse, Butchi rió y después sonrió sensualmente.

-Adelantes, al fin y al cabo, su tuya.

* * *

**¡Y aquí se termina el fic! Me ha gustado muchísimo escribirlo :3 y espero que a vosotros os haya gustado leerlo hehehe espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones. ¡Gracias por leerme! Me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^**

**¡Cuídense! **


End file.
